Meeks
Meeks was an English pirate quartermaster under the Fancy in the Caribbean serving under Ned Low. Biography Season Two The ''Fancy ''boards the ''Good Fortune, ''whose crew has surrendered. Meeks takes the manifest from the captain and begins reading it out loud. Meeks then finds something interesting and shows it to Captain Low. Low tells him to get on with it and Meeks orders for the crew to come back to the main deck. Despite Captain Jefferson's pleas, the crew of the ''Fancy ''slaughters the crew of the ''Good Fortune. ''The interesting item is revealed to be Abigail Ashe, daughter of Lord Peter Ashe, the Governor of Carolina Colony. The crew arrives in Nassua and Meeks tries to sell the ''Good Fortune ''cargo at the Guthrie Warehouse. However, the Warehouse Cashier refuses to pay full price for the goods because the containers are soaked in blood. Meeks tries to insist that there is nothing wrong the cargo itself when Eleanor Guthrie walks in. He explains the situation to her, and Eleanor then explains to him that the cargo has to be repackaged or else they can't sell it. Meeks pleads that his crew is new to this place and will keep that rule in mind in the future, but asks that she let it go just this once. Eleanor refuses but promises to pass along any savings in the reboxing of the cargo. Meeks confronts Low about his encounter with Eleanor in the Tavern the previous night. Meeks tells Low that he is recklessly jeopradizing the crew's relationship with her, which is far more important than the amount of money she withheld. Low replies that he was just recounting his and Eleanor's conversation, and wondering aloud what would happen if he were to rape Eleanor, much to the mirth of the crew. Low adds that when the crew returns from Carolina, they will all be rich, and it is uncertain what will happen next. Low then tells Meeks that it is "best to live in the now." Meeks approaches Eleanor Guthrie in her office in an effort to replace Captain Low, stating that he feared his crew were being led by a madman. Eleanor refuses, saying the last time she did so it nearly cost her her livelihood. Before they can finish the conversation, Eleanor is summoned to a meeting of the Consortium. Eleanor tells him to wait at the bar while she finishes her meeting. While Meeks waits, Low and Holmes come up on either side of him. Low says he was told by Holmes that Meeks was seen nervously entering Eleanor's office. Low says he is forced to wonder if Meeks was meeting with her to seek an ally in deposing Low. Meeks insists that he has a duty to the men to protect them from Low and from themselves. Low says that he does, but there is also the possibility that Meeks is just a spineless traitor. Low then beheads Meeks in the middle of Eleanor's bar. Quotes ''"I swore an oath to those men. To protect themselves from their captain, from themselves when called for." ''- Meeks to Ned Low in X. Image Gallery Low and quartermater X.png Meeks.png Low meets Meeks.png Meeks is killed X.png External Links * Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pirate Category:Quartermasters Category:Male Characters Category:Killed by Ned Low